Ink Friend
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Belladonna Took decides to give her friendless son a friend, even if it means an inkfriend who he only hears from from-time-to-time. A new intake into penfriend fics, Thilbo-slash version
1. Prologue

**Summary** : Belladonna Took decides to give her friendless son a friend, even if it means an inkfriend who he only hears from from-time-to-time. A new intake into penfriend fics, Thilbo-slash version

 **Spoilers** : The Hobbit books, The Hobbit trilogy movies

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta** : none

 **Pairings in this chapter** : Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe – No Dragon, pen-letter, penfriend, different cultures

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 1,218

* * *

"Talking Common"

'Thinking'

{Talking Quenian}

[Talking Sindarin]

«Talking Khuzdul»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

TA 2901

 ** _Belladonna's POV_**

Bilbo had always been a problematic Hobbitling. Always looking for fights with his wooden sword, always looking for Elves, never staying in one place… not having any friend because of his unwanted personality.

Belladonna hissed as one more day her boy cried to his sleep because the other children had picked on him. It was enough. She picked her outing cloak and went to the hole of the Old Took – her father. He received her with open arms and a questioning look.

"Bilbo?" he wondered and she nodded. The old Hobbit thought for a while as he served her supper, before he finally spoke. "I have an idea."

This was how the very next day Bilbo found himself - with the help of his mother - writing a letter.

 _Blessings_

 _You don't know me and I don't know you. My name is Bilbo Baggins, I am a Hobbit from the Shire. I have 10 years old. I like to play with wooden swords and hunt for the tree Elves in the woods. I speak common and Elvish. I have blue/green eyes, brown curly hair, pointy ears, round face and hairy feet (with all it's 10 toes!)._

 _I am writing this letter to you because I don't have any friends, do you want to be my friend? I am too Outsider to my fellow Hobbits, so my family thinks that only an Outsider can be my friend. If you accept to be my inkfriend, then please send a letter back through Gandalf, the giant._

 _BB_

 **–IF–**

TA 2902

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo ran to the house of the Old Took as soon as he heard of the old Man's arrival, Gandalf!

"Gandalf!" he called and the old wanderer turned, smiling. "Did you find it? Did you find me a friend?"

"Easy boy…" the wizard from one of his pockets he took an important looking parchment… it had a wax seal and everything. "This was sent for you."

"What do you say, lad?" the Old Took asked.

"Thank you." Bilbo said, before snatching his letter and running away to read it in privacy.

 _Greetings, young Bilbo_

 _My name is Thorin, I am a Dwarf from Erebor. Like you I have no friend to call my own in my land. Not for lack of attempts on their part, but my lineage doesn't allow me to mingle among them. I am the oldest son of three siblings, I have one sister named Dís (who is evil reincarnated) and one brother named Frerin. As the first son I have rules and guidelines I need to follow so one day I can follow in my father's footsteps, who followed in my grandfather's footsteps. Even so I was advised by Tharkûn, who you call Gandalf, to accept this friendship. He is of the idea that will do both of us some good (and be quite amusing for him, what he meant by that I do not know). All this to say, Master Baggins, that I accept your friendship invitation._

 _As I've said I am a Dwarf and by so I'm small in stature (even if taller than any Half… Hobbits). I have long black hair and beard long enough to make a small braid. By Dwarf's standards I'm not considered beautiful, but I am a warrior I don't have time to worry about what Dwarrowdames think of me. I will not worry you with my age, I'll just say that I'm of age by Dwarrow counts._

 _I speak Common, Khuzdul (the Dwarf language) and am able to write them. I do not speak Elvish (either it be Quenian or Sindarin) though, but if you ever want a fellow companion on your Elf hunts, do tell. I also was taught how to fight with a sword and a bow and arrow. Why don't you tell me how you grab the sword? Then next time I'll be able to teach you how to do it better._

 _T_

Bilbo grinned and hugged his letter to his chest. He had a friend now… Bilbo frowned, a friend with big words and a strange culture – who cared about beards? Better yet, what were beards?

 **–IF–**

TA 2902

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

Thorin looked away from his swordsmanship practice, when his fellow companion and body guard pointed him out the newcomer. It looked like the grey wizard had returned.

"Greetings. I believe you have something for me, Tharkûn."

"Indeed, I do." Tharkûn took a small looking letter that he offered Thorin.

"When do I expect your leave?" he questioned.

"As soon as I finish my meeting with your father."

Thorin nodded, that didn't gave him much time.

"I'll have one ready for you then."

Tharkûn nodded and left. Thorin looked at Dwalin, before leaving and walking to his quarters so he could read the young lad's letter.

 _Greetings, friend Thorin_

 _It must be horrible to have so many responsibilities that you can't even make friends. I asked the town scribe to draw a picture of me grabbing the sword._

Thorin looked at the back of the parchment letter and looked at it, only to smile at the boyish face… he was barefoot… how odd…

 _I tried to ask my mother what was beard, she said that it was what Gandalf was. So… are you alike Gandalf but shorter and black haired? Why would beards matter anyway? I think Gandalf quite ugly actually. And he always hears clothes on his feet! Poor poor feet… how do they breathe?_

 _I don't have any siblings. Mother can't have more kids. Healer said she has an infection inside her. I… you understand what I meant, right? I don't know very well and the other Hobbits are always badmouthing mother. They don't know or don't care. The ones that do know said that it's my fault, that I did something to mother as a baby._

Thorin had to force himself to release the letter so not to destroy it. Who said that to a child? No wonder the lad didn't have any friends.

 _How is it? To have siblings? Hobbits (it's Hobbits not Halflings, we aren't half something!) have dozens of children, so I really want to know how it feels to have a child that lives with you._

 _Do you want to follow in your family footsteps? Do you like it? Can I say or do something to help you? If you need to speak about it you can write to me. I'm here to listen after all. I want to know everything there is to know about you._

 _Can you teach me a little about Dwarrow culture? I'd love to learn… nothing that will make you go against your believes of course. We can trade (if you want)._

 _Winter is coming so I'm no longer allowed in the woods, if I'll ever do find an Elf I'll send you a breach of it's hair as proof._

 _Hopping for a reply_

 _BB_

Thorin smiled amused at the eager child. As if an Elf would've allow him to take a single hair out of their heads…

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Here it is, a new intake on the penfriends fics, Thilbo version. This is was a one-shot idea about _snow_ (you'll understand later on) with Riddle-Snape (because of our winter together) which turned into a whole fanfic. I didn't react as Bilbo will react to snow, but I'm certain that if I didn't wear any shoes like him I'd react like him… and that's all the innuendos I'll give, XP

It is finished, only needs to be typed to laptop and posted :)

Hope you all like

~Isys


	2. Chapter I –The Messenger & Family–

**Spoilers** : The Hobbit books, The Hobbit trilogy movies

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta** : none

 **Pairings in this chapter** : Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe – No Dragon, pen-letter, penfriend, different cultures

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 3,290

* * *

"Talking Common"

'Thinking'

{Talking Quenian}

[Talking Sindarin]

«Talking Khuzdul»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–The Messenger & Family–**

TA 2905

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo was looking sadly at them tomb of his grandfather. Now with the Old Took's gone Gandalf wouldn't have a reason to come to the Shire, to Hobbiton. There would be no more Thorin and no more letters.

It was good while it lasted, though.

The teen Hobbitlad finished his wreath and put it down on his grandfather's grave, before turning around to leave.

This was goodbye.

 **–IF–**

Winter, TA 2907

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

Thorin narrowed his eyes as yet another year without a visit from the grey sorcerer. Could something have happened to Tharkûn? Or, by Mahal, to young Bilbo?

«You know…» Thorin glanced back to see his siblings entering his private wards. «You can always send a raven instead of waiting for the wanderer.»

«Dís, you know very well that no raven goes to the Shire.»

«Maybe not the Shire, brother of mine, but as far as I know the Blue Mountains aren't far from the Shire.» Dís argued. «A fellow Dwarf can then deliver the letter personally to your Sanzeuh.»

«He's not my…»

Dís grinned and turned to Frerin.

«I told you it was a male!»

Thorin was left alone as a groaning Frerin gave Dís a coin purse as the two left his quarters. What were those two…?

 **–IF–**

Late spring, TA 2908

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo passed a page of his book with a bored look. Thorin had sent him this book 2 years prior, during their last encounter, when his grandfather died. Sure it was good material on how to teach himself on how to fight, how to do one-to-one combat, how to manipulate the sword, how to… defend himself. He wondered if he would've ever need something like this. The other Hobbits already thought him crazy before Thorin, but now? Now he was insane!

"Bilbo!" said Hobbitlad looked up to his mother who was entering though the front door of Bag End, wondering what he'd do – or didn't do, for that matter – this time around. "There's a Dwarf here with a letter for you."

Bilbo's eyes grew and he scrambled to his feet, before he run to the entrance to see his mother feeding a black haired and bearded Dwarf on the kitchen table.

"Thank you, madam."

Belladonna nodded and smiled at Bilbo as he approached, uncertain. Could this be?

"No problem. It's always a pleasure. I'll go set up a bedroom."

"There's no need…"

"Nonsense, you rode here for a full day – if not days. You need a good meal, a good night sleep before you return with my son's letter to Master Thorin." The Dwarf glanced at Bilbo, before nodding at the Hobbitlass. "And do take your hat off, Master Dwarf, it is improper to enter a person's house with a hat on. Didn't your mother taught you anything?"

The Dwarf took his hat off at once as Bilbo hid his smile behind a cough at the Dwarf's inconspicuous face. As soon as Mother passed by Bilbo to the guests bedrooms the Dwarf winked at Bilbo.

"So, you're Bilbo Baggins from the Shire?"

"Indeed I am, Master Dwarf. Did Thorin sent you?"

"Yes, Master Baggins." The Dwarf agreed, before taking Thorin's important looking parchments from one of his pockets. "Bofur." Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "My name."

Bilbo smiled and sat at his side, picked the letter and took out the seal, opening it.

"Pleasure."

 _Greetings, friend Bilbo_

 _It's been years since I last sent you a letter. I wonder if your letter got lost wherever the grey wizard wandered to, or if something happened to you. So I've decided to contact you by sending a letter to our closest lands to the Shire._

 _I worry about you, Hobbit friend, and I plead you to send me a letter as fast as possible so I may know that nothing happened to you. Did you receive my last letter? With the book?_

 _By Mahal, you must be huge now!_

 _Please by well and reply back_

 _T_

Bilbo glanced up to the Dwarf, who smiled back.

"All good?"

"Better than good… do you… do you know Thorin?"

"Personally? Nah. But all Dwarrows have heard of him of course."

"Why?"

The Dwarf looked up from the pipe he was preparing. Bilbo stood and pulled him up and into the smoking room. Thorin wouldn't appreciate if Bilbo's mother would've leave the messenger's bottom red and sore…

"You don't know?" Bilbo shook his head. "Thorin is… important for Dwarrows."

"So that's why he can't make friends among Dwarrows?"

"Yes. He runs the risk they only want him for publicity reasons."

Bilbo hummed.

"That's terrible. Hobbits don't have that problem… then again, what do I know? Thorin's my only friend and I haven't even seen a picture of him!"

"Why don't you ask for one in the return of the letter?" the Dwarf wondered amused. "Besides, if you'd take me, I can be your friend."

Bilbo grinned back at Bofur.

"Why is it that I only have Dwarrow friends?"

"Maybe you're a reincarnation of a Dwarf yourself."

Bilbo laughed alongside Bofur.

"Wouldn't that be lovely?"

 **–IF–**

Late summer/September, TA 2908

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

Thorin left the court meeting alongside Thráin, his father and King. The two were going to make a visit around the kingdom as it was normal doing for them.

«You should've ponder on the idea of finding your Sanzeuh.»

«Dís already…»

«Yes, your sister already birthed you two heirs. But a Prince and future King needs a wife – or at least a consort, Thorin.»

Thorin frowned and glanced at his father who continued to smile at the peasants they passed by.

«Consort…? Have you been speaking with Dís, Sire?»

Thorin couldn't believe it… to his most mortification a small smile appeared on his father's lips. A real one, not the mask one.

«She is my daughter, I tend to speak with her» the King argued.

«I am not… he isn't my…»

«I don't know, he does manage to take the words out of your mouth.» The King argued amused, before nodding at a passer-by Dwarrowdam who curtsied back.

«He is underage, Sire.»

As if a bucket of water had washed over them, Thráin immediately straightened himself.

«How old and which is the of age for his kind?»

«If I'm not mistaken 17 years old and the Hobbits come of age at 33 years old, Sire.»

«Sixteen years to go still, then.» Thorin nodded. «We'll speak about this again then.» Thorin nodded. «We'll speak about this again then.»

«He isn't my…»

«Feelings change over the years. I had to wait myself for your mother to be of age for me to feel the pull.»

Thorin limited to accept, he knew better than to argue against the King.

«How did you know?» he wondered, because he remembered that Mother used to say that Father had known before she'd been of age.

«Your mother gave me a title.»

Thorin hummed, but didn't reply since they saw Balin approach them.

«Sire.»

«What is it, Balin?»

«A raven from the Blue Mountains has arrived.» Three scrolls were offered to the King, who took them with a nod. «It also brought this.»

A small envelope was offered to Thorin with his name of it. Bilbo… they'd found him…

«Thorin.» He looked towards his father immediately. «We'll continue this tomorrow. I have parchments to review.»

Thorin bowed his head and watched his father leave. Only when they were left behind, did Thorin made a move to his letter. It wasn't every day that the King would grant him an easy way to read on his Hobbit's friend letter, might as well enjoy it while he could'be.

 _Greetings, dear Thorin_

 _I am well, not hurt nor anything else. Two years ago, during Gandalf's last visit, my grandfather – his friend – died. Because of this I never sent a letter of return. I knew that Gandalf wouldn't return to the Shire on purpose just because of a nobody like me. It hurt, but I thought there wouldn't be a way I would've be forcing someone to remember a late friend, just so I could be happy._

 _I got the book and started to study it – thank you for it. I still haven't found an Elf, but don't think I've forgotten our agreement. I will get that hair for you._

 _Bofur – the messenger who delivered your letter – is a nice Dwarf. He even gave the fellow Hobbits some earmouths when they came to pick on me. He isn't you, of course, but it was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't made of parchment and ink. He even promised to visit for my 18th birthday!_

Thorin smiled at his Hobbit eager nature, he would've to make certain that this Bofur was the one to stay in contact then. The lad needed someone who he could speak to and someone who would'be put those Halflings in their place was a good person in Thorin's book.

 _Thanks to Bofur I also realized something. I don't know how you look. Is your beard still big enough to one braid? (Bofur's beard is huge! But at the least – unlike with Gandalf – I can see his lips) Or did you let it grow? Any Dwarrowdam in your life? Any new friend? Any friend that isn't with you because of fame? (oh, yeah, Bofur told me that you're famous among Dwarrows, didn't tell me why though, but it doesn't matter you are still the same Thorin to me) How are your siblings? Is your sister giving you a bad time? What about your nephews? Do they still misbehave?_

 _I better stop now… besides my hand is hurting right now (it's been a while since I wrote so much, after all). Can't wait for the return letter_

 _BB_

Thorin couldn't help but shake his head, knowingly. Wondering how Bilbo would've react to Him being a Prince.

 **–IF–**

September, TA 2908

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo turned around, his wooden sword in hand but it was grabbed by a strong hand. Bilbo's eyes grew at realizing he'd been about to attack Bofur.

"Your mother said you were hunting for Elves." The Dwarf put in with a grin.

"Why are you here?" Bilbo asked surprised at seeing his new friend. "And who…?"

Bofur glance to the two behind him.

"That's my brother Bombur and my cousin Bifur."

"They have even more beard than you do!" Bilbo stated only for then his eyes grow and he take a hand to his mouth to hide it as mirth appeared on the Dwarrows' faces.

"Dwarrows normally have big beards. I'm quite unnatural, actually."

Bilbo nodded, biting his bottom lip. Then that meant that Thorin…

"But don't worry, Uzbad Thorin also has small beard. Bifur managed to find a picture of him where he looks remarkably all right." Bofur turned to Bifur «Mênu sigin tarâq.» At saying this the Dwarf with the hammer on the head put the knots of his fingers on Bofur's beardless part of the face, saying something. Bofur rolled his eyes as Bombur snorted. "Bifur's saying that my beard is bigger than Uzbad Thorin, but I have more… free spots than him."

Bilbo nodded, trying to hide his amusement at the family moment. Bifur then took a small pendant from his pocket that he offered Bilbo.

«Uzbad Thorin.» he said.

Bilbo nodded thankfully and opened it to see Thorin's face for the first time. He passed a finger on the portrait, caressing the face of his ink friend, before he closed it again.

"Thank you." The Hobbitlad whispered, putting it on his neck, the three Dwarrows nodding. "I'll treasure this with all my heart."

"Back to hunting?" Bombur asked and Bilbo grinned, nodding.

A couple hours later they arrived home with no Elf hair but with enough meet to feed the whole town…

"Lady Took." Bombur curtsied as he entered and took the birds and rabbits to the kitchen.

Mother looked after him, then at Bilbo and the other two, before sighing.

"We need logs."

Bofur whispered a word – which sounded a lot like «siginbalât», not that Bilbo heard it, oh no… officially he never heard a word of Khuzdul – to Bifur, who took Bofur's mattock from his cousin's back and left.

"Bilbo, help Master Bofur prepare the guest rooms."

Bilbo nodded and Mother grabbed her skirts, before following Bombur to the kitchens.

"I take it she's not used to have so much food arriving?" Bofur wondered as they entered the first bedroom.

"I always bring a bird or two… never so many. Besides there's guests. She doesn't feel well asking for help, goes against every Hobbit way of thinking."

Bofur hummed.

"Give me a minute" and he left, going to the kitchen. Bilbo followed him puzzled. "Lady Took, Master Bilbo told me that Hobbits are used to receive guests but not for the guests to help."

At this Bombur's face become affronted.

"Excuse me, Mistress Took, we didn't came to affront you or your way of seeing things. Actually if I dared not to help when I'd get home and my wife would hear about it I would've be crashing down with Bofur until I promised enough times that it wouldn't happen again. We're using your hospitality by staying, we have to pay back in some way."

"Oh… very well. I suppose that's what happens when you have Outsiders visiting; your way of thinking and customs crashes against each other's."

"And Mistress Took, you need to taste Bombur's cooking, he is the best cook I ever met." Bofur added. "Now, I have some beds to get ready."

Bofur curtsied his head and left with Bilbo to the bedrooms. Only now Bilbo realized he'd left his hat at the entrance with the jackets.

"So you guys staying for how long?"

"Until after your birthday." Bofur replied with a grin. "I promised, didn't i?"

Bilbo grinned back.

 **–IF–**

September, TA 2911

"Bombur!" Bilbo exclaimed, running to the Dwarf on his kitchen setting up supper and hugged him tight. "It's been too long."

"The same back to you, Bilbo." The ginger Dwarf replied. "We brought you company."

"Oh?" Bilbo's eyes grew – shinning. "A pet?" he asked hopefully.

"Three." Bofur's voice argued from behind Bilbo who turned to his friend, only to see three Dwarrows by Bofur's side. "Let me introduce you the brother's Ri; Dori, Nori and Ori. Ori's underage and a scribe so he came to learn everything about Hobbits, while Dori here will teach you everything about Dwarrow Customs." Bilbo nodded and Bofur shrugged. "Besides they needed a job and a place to stay. Nori here was expelled from the Blue Mountains with the threat of shaving."

Bilbo glance to the star haired Dwarf whom Bofur had put on a shoulder, who shrugged.

"Does Uzbad Thorin knows you've brought them here?" he wondered only for all the Dwarrows to tense in fear. "So Dori will be my tutor, as Ori makes a book about the Hobbits." Bilbo offered, his mother entering pass the Dwarrows as if was normal to have the house full of Dwarrows. "I suppose Nori can join me in the hunting and fetching wood daily."

"Definitely." Mother agreed. Dwarrows eat in one meal almost as much as Hobbits do in a whole day. A hunter to keep food in the table is always acceptable."

"Me and Ori also know knitting, Mistress Belladonna. We could knit a few clothes and sell in the local market."

Mother nodded at the oldest with a smile.

"Where's Bifur?" Bilbo wondered, looking around as mother and Bombur started to take care of the birds he'd fetched today.

"Outside with Master Bungo cutting wood." Dori replied.

"And I'll go join them." Nori put in, before turning around and leaving.

Bofur took a letter from vests, giving it to Bilbo, before he joined Dori and Ori at setting the table. Bilbo glanced at mother – who nodded – and went to the living room, sitting on his couch.

 _Greetings dear Bilbo_

 _I'm afraid this time I'm not much responsive. Just this month my sister's One died. He died saving me. There was an Orc attack at our post, only I survived. The other Dwarrows would've think it impossible if I told them but it were the threes that saved me. A tree, a simple tree, was what I had to save myself. If I did not know any better I'd say the tree could think, because before I know it a bark fell, from the tree behind me, at my feet before me which I used to save my life._

 _Of course no Dwarrows would've believe me if I told them this, but that oak tree saved my life when it realized that all my Dwarrow-shields_

Bilbo held back a sob, his throat constricted.

 _couldn't do it and my last shield – my sister's One – died, giving me just enough time to grab the bark-shield. I tell you this because as a Hobbit you won't think me crazy for believing this… and because you won't facilitate me for returning home alive in victory when all my Dwarrows died to protect me._

 _Your friend_

 _T_

Bilbo closed his eyes with strength, trying to hold back his tears.

"Are you are right, laddie?" Bilbo shook his head. "He told you about the attack?" Bofur wondered, sitting by his side.

"Yes. Oh Bofur, he is in so much pain… his brother-in-law…"

"I heard." Bofur agreed sadly. "Uzbad Oíli gave his life for Uzbad Thorin. Something any Dwarrows would've do willingly, but a great burden to carry for the survival."

"But he's just one Man… Dwarf." Bilbo argued.

"Oh Bilbo. He is so much more than that. He has the theight of the whole Dwarrows on his back."

Bilbo bit his bottom lip in thought. He glanced to the side to see Ori was looking around in wonder.

"You're a scribe, right?" Ori turned at once, blushing but nodded. "How are you with drawings?"

Ori went to his vests and took one parchment, offering Bilbo only for him to see a drawing of the entrance of Bag End to its meticulous detail.

"I'm sufficient."

"If I'd ask you to do a drawing of something special?"

"Most likely, yes."

Bilbo smiled and run to his father's office, Ori following unsure. He scampered around the books until he found a tree book. He took it out and passed through it to the tree in question. Ori glanced over his shoulder, puzzled. Bilbo took his necklace and offered Ori with the book and letter. Confused, Ori read the letter before he looked at the book and then the picture in the necklace. He finally smiled and nodded.

"May I translate this meaning to Khuzdul?" he asked pointing to the tree meaning. Bilbo nodded. "May I use the desk?"

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Privacy and silence."

Bilbo glanced back to Bofur, who raised his hands up.

"Silence it is."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

I attempted at writing Bofur with his accentuation as in the movies, but I'm Portuguese not British nor American so English is not my birth language and as much as I attempted I didn't manage to write the words with the rights accentuations (so just pretend that I did, okay?)

About the Dwarrows helping is also a hint to Riddle-Snape, in this case to her mother :P

It is finished, only needs to be typed to laptop and posted :)

Hope you all like

~Isys


	3. Chapter II –Oakenshield & Fell Winter–

**Spoilers** : The Hobbit books, The Hobbit trilogy movies

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta** : none

 **Pairings in this chapter** : Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took, one-sided Thorin/Bilbo, hidden pairing

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe – No Dragon, pen-letter, penfriend, different cultures, snow-allergy, wargs attack, first time seeing snow, sickness, overprotective Dwarrows, slash

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,646

* * *

"Talking Common"

'Thinking'

{Talking Quenian}

[Talking Sindarin]

«Talking Khuzdul»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I** **I**

 **–Oakenshield & Fell Winter–**

October, TA 2911

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

«Thorin.» said Dwarf looked up from the parchment he was working on, only to see Balin. «The King requires your presence… a raven just arrived from the Blue Mountains.»

Thorin nodded, standing.

«A letter for me?»

Balin nodded, but made no move of giving him one. Thorin followed him to the throne room and was left alone with his father and King.

«Ah, Thorin. Your Halfling sent you a package.»

Thorin approached the King and looked at the scroll in his father's hands.

There was no envelope, just this scroll and there was no letters on the outside. Thorin accepted the scroll and opened it. A drawing of himself with a shield made of wood – not any wood, it was an oak – was in there with a valiant look. On the top in Khuzdul was written _Thorin Oakenshield_ and alongside the drawing was written _Meaning Oak tree: Life, Strength, Wisdom, Nobility, Family, Loyalty, Power, Longevity, Heritage, Honour_. Thorin glanced up to the King.

«I didn't ask him for this.» he argued.

«I know. He still made it of his own free will.»

«There is nothing that hints that it was the Hobbit. He doesn't speak Khuzdul. Or write it.»

«One of the letters reports told me that the Halfling messenger brought three Dwarrows along to the Shire, besides his family. Nori and his siblings.» the King pointed to the drawing. «This is the youngest – a scribe –'s work.»

Of course Thráin would keep tabs on what went and come to the Shire, it shouldn't surprise Thorin in one bit. Although him knowing a young scribe's own work was another thing.

«Do you desire for me to send a letter to refuse it?»

«That's for you to decide. Even if the young scribe did this, he knows what name giving means and he would not – knowingly – give you one. Not to mention that plants meaning is not a Dwarrows custom.»

Thorin looked at the drawing again. He knew what Bilbo meant by this, he also understood why the young scribe had written the tree meaning for Hobbits. It was Bilbo's way of telling Thorin that the plants were alive and knew that he was meant for so much more.

«I want to keep who he is a secret. If needed an admirer scribe who doesn't know our ways.»

Thráin nodded.

«I'll order for this to be framed and put on the exhibition hall. The name will pass from mouth to mouth, by the end of the week everyone will have heard of it.»

Thorin looked down at the title. Oakenshield. He kind of liked it, actually.

«Could be a worse name.»

«Indeed.» The King picked another scroll, this one smaller. «This was also sent.»

Thorin accepted it and opened it, only to see the actual face of his Hobbit. Wait a moment… his?

«He's grown since his last portrait.»

«Ask the scribes to make a portrait of the family and send him in return.»

Thorin bowed his head and left with the two drawings. Balin and Dwalin waiting for him outside. He offered his own drawing to Balin, who opened it in silence. Immediately a knowing smile appeared on his face.

«The King had ordered for it to be framed and be put in exhibition hall.»

«Alongside the Oakenshield I'm certain, Sire.»

«If you manage to secure it so it doesn't degrade, yes.» Thorin replied back.

It didn't surprise him that Balin had kept it, the only one besides Bilbo who had known about the shield.

 **–IF–**

December, TA 2911

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo woke up early, took his breakfast with Nori and the two moved outside, only for Bilbo to freeze. The ground was white… WHITE!

"Maybe we should get warmer jackets… and some shoes for you. Don't want to get a cold, now do we?" Nori pointed out.

Bilbo looked at him and then outside. What was… that?

"Dori! Ori!" he heard Nori call and then they came down the corridor, but he didn't move from his spot by the open door, looking outside… puzzled. "Everything all right, laddie?" he was woken by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha… what is this white cover? Oh no… the plants! The animals! My father's garden!" Bilbo ran outside only for his feet to touch the cold white blanket. "Aaaaatchum…"

He was immediately pulled inside to the living room. A boiling pan filled with water was put before him on the ground and his freezing feet were put under water.

"First time seeing snow?" Dori asked as he put a blanket over Bilbo.

"Snow?" he wondered.

All Dwarrows traded looks.

"Bilbo, are you all right?" Father asked as he entered with mother.

"It's snowing outside." Nori replied. "He wasn't enough coated… and tried to go clean the plants, Master Bungo."

Father frowned.

"It rarely snows in the Shire." He explained and the three brothers nodded. "Hobbits aren't made for this… weather."

"I'll take care of the plants and bring the wood inside to keep it warm." Nori replied, leaving.

Mother glance to the two brothers, who curtsied before following their brother.

"This is going to be a long winter." Mother whispered. "I'll of see if we have the pantry full."

"We have some money by the side thanks to the Dwarrows clothes - if needed we'll find a way to go to Bree to buy provisions." Father promised.

Mother smiled and nodded, before leaving. Father put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Have you eaten?" Bilbo nodded. "I'll get hot tea then, before putting some warm clothes and go help to secure my garden."

Bilbo watched him go, while shivering under the blanket. All he could think right now was how he wished that Thorin was there… or, at the least, Bofur. Bofur was warm.

 **–IF–**

Bilbo accepted the mittens that Ori was putting on his cold hands. A week of constant snow and the house was frozen - even with constant fire. They had made him - and his parents - some socks as well. Hobbits pride was forgotten for the sake of warmth - but the shoes were still a no-no!

"Better?" Ori asked and Bilbo nodded. "I'll make more. Don't want you to die out of pneumonia on our care… forget the shaving - Uzbad Thorin would kill us in person."

Bilbo snorted at the thought of Thorin coming in person to the Shire because of his death. They heard a knock on the front door and Dori went to get it. Not long later a Dwarf entered the living room and approached the two friends.

"Bofur!" Bilbo exclaimed surprised, standing up but when he made a move to walk he remembered his feet were under hot water. "Wha…?"

"Nori sent a raven right away. Apparently you aren't used to snow. I asked a leave and we were immediately granted. Bifur and Bombur are coming as well. They bring a caravan full on provisions and blankets" he added looking to Bilbo's mother who appeared coming from the kitchen. "We didn't pay for any of it… our bosses said that if it was for Thorin's Hobbit then we should just bring everything needed to help… not to mention that when Thorin hears he'll refuse to be paid back for everything that we brought."

Mother sighed and nodded.

"Nori's outside. He's trying to get us more wood."

"Wood… yes, lots of wood for winter. Do you have a cart?" he asked.

"Yes. In the backyard." Father replied, as he entered the living room. "You brought a horse, am I right?"

Bofur nodded and accepted the warm tea from Mother.

"He has a warm house-blanket. He is ready for snow." He replied. "Although, I'll need to find him food."

"Proudfoot has stables." Father replied. "If we share some blankets with him or some of this socks and mittens I'm certain he'll allow to have the horse over."

Ori runout the room and returned with 4 sets of the things.

"Use my jackets, Master Bungo." Dori offered as Father picked the clothes for the trade. "It is warmer than anything you have."

Father sighed and nodded, accepting the boots that were offered - unwillingly - before following Bofur outside.

"Dori, help me set the rooms and pantry ready." Mother requested and the Dwarf eagerly followed her out the room.

Bilbo sat and glanced at Ori.

{Want to hear something funny?} The young Dwarf raised an eyebrow, sitting at his side. {On the first day of snow, I had whished for Bofur to be here since he's so warm.}

Ori snorted.

{Don't tell Uzbad Thorin that.} He replied in the same language.

{I thought of him first… but it's a lot harder for him to come, don't you think?} He argued making his Dwarf brother to laugh alongside him.

 **–IF–**

 ** _Bofur's POV_**

Bofur and Nori escorted Master Bungo all the way to the house of the horse Hobbit, entering and holding the jaket so he wouldn't fell the contrast between inside and outside. They stayed by the doors as the Hobbits spoke. Nori had brought along a purse full of coins at Bofur's request - for just in case. Master Bungo turned back to them and smiled.

"He'll take him."

The two Dwarrows frowned confused. No money?

"It's snowing outside. Warmth is more important right now than all the gold." The other Hobbit argued. "As long as you promise to help me feed yours and the other horses, we have a deal."

"I'll do it." Nori agreed.

"Bungo said you were first going for wood. Could you take another horse and cart and fill it as well?"

"Of course, Master Proudfoot." Bofur agreed.

Jobs and trades instead of gold… these Hobbits were odd. Bofur helped Master Bungo put on the jacket again and they left with one horse and cart to Bag End where they left the Hobbit, before heading to the forest with two horses and two carts.

«Did the bosses really just sent you off for as long as needed and a cart full?» Nori wondered as they cut down a tree.

«Bilbo's talking with Prince Thorin, what did you expect?» Bofur argued.

«That we would've to pay for it.» He argued with a shrug. «I expected the Prince to keep it - more or less - a secret.»

«The moment I mentioned that the Hobbit needed help the scribes tensed and begged for your letter. As soon as they got it, we were sent with enough provisions and three horses. Two for the cart that my brother and cousin come in and one for me to come ahead. I believe the King himself gave orders to keep Him safe.»

Nori smiled amused.

«I wonder how they'll react when they'll heard of this…»

«Not well, since I had to tell them I brought you here. Glóin was mad on me.»

Nori snorted and Bofur glared back.

«Did you tell him where we lived?»

«The scribes made me do it. Claimed that it was for in case a month passed an the winter wasn't passing then they needed to send another cart.»

«You told them about Hobbits eating habits?» Bofur nodded. «Then they won't wait a month.» Bofur snorted, knowing it to be the true. Not when the Prince's friend was at risk. «Glóin won't wait a month.» Nori added with a scowl.

«You did dare to rob his Sanzeuh.» Bofur pointed out.

«If his Dwarrowling wasn't around I would have done it.» He argued with a clear pout.

Bofur shook his head, knowingly.

«I really hope you aren't your… abilities in here.»

Nori shook his head.

«Dori told Mistress Belladonna. She and Master Bungo keep an eye out on me since then. If I go to the village, one of them came along to watch over me.»

«Given thanks that at least they didn't throw you out.»

Nori nodded and they shut up, working as they whistled happily.

 **–IF–**

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo looked up as Bofur and Nori entered, going to secure the wood on the warm room Father had reserved for it. Dori and Ori joining in. finally, Bofur approached and took a bag from his pocket, giving Mother.

"Almost forgot. The healer sent this. Is an herb for the winter cold. Make a tea infusion with this for Bilbo."

Mother accepted with a smile.

"Thank you, now you two go change clothes. You are full of snow, don't want you to get sick as well."

Bofur bowed and left for his usual room.

"Some red wine always help with the cold, Mistress Belladonna." Dori offered.

Mother smiled at the Dwarf.

"Could you fetch a bottle, then? We'll serve it alongside dinner."

Dori nodded and left.

"Can't wait for Bombur to arrive." Bilbo whispered, making Father raise an eyebrow from the hale he was sipping at the top of the table. "Mother's cooks are great, but Bombur…"

"Yes, Master Bombur is a great cook. I'm certain he'll manage to keep us all fed and still help in storing food without having issues with the flavour." Mother agreed, putting a cup of tea before Bilbo. "If you want I'll put honey."

Bilbo tasted the tea, before nodding at once – making both Ori and Father chuckle at his face.

"That bad?" Bofur's voice asked as he entered the kitchen. Bilbo turned to see him with fresh clothes - apparently some of the few Mother persuaded them to buy and keep on the Shire for just in case. "Well… it's **_re-me-dy_**."

"Hobbit's clothes suits you." He argued back, making the other laugh. "Maybe you are the reincarnation of a Hobbit yourself."

"Who knows? It would explain why we are such great friends." Bofur replied with a curtsy, making the two laugh. "You being a Dwarf-reincarnation and me being a Hobbit-reincarnation…"

 **–IF–**

"Master Baggins! Master Baggins!" Bilbo watched as Proudfoot come running inside heavy breathing, from the snow and running. "Gather the weapons. We're under attack."

"Attack?" the Dwarrows immediately stood and went for their axes, mattocks, knives and other weapons they had brought along. "Orcs?"

"Big wolves, Sires."

The Dwarrows shared looks.

"Wargs… Ori, stay here!" Dori said at once.

"I can fight!" the youngest Dwarf argued.

"With that? How do you expect to fight a Warg with a slingshot?" Nori argued as he put his fleshing knife on his belt, before he grabbed his staff. "Just stay here and protect the Hobbits."

Bilbo glance at his parents - his mother looked terrified -, before running to his room. He put a jacked on and a leather satchel on his waist, which he had full of peddles. He tan to the entrance to see the Dwarrows leaving.

"Nori!" the stair haired Dwarf turned puzzled. "Give me your knife."

"Wha…?"

"Uzbad Thorin taught me how to use a sword. And you've seen what I can do with peddles. Either I go with you or I'll bully Ori to come with me without your protection."

Bilbo knew he shouldn't have used Thorin's name in this, but it did the deed. At once Nori put his own knife on Bilbo's waist.

"Stay close to me and Bifur… understood?" Bofur ordered as they ran out. Bilbo nodded and glanced at Bifur ahead of him. "We'll keep you safe."

"Wh… why are they attacking?"

"Food… besides the snow attracted them." Dori explained.

Bilbo shivered as they joined the lack of an army of Hobbits with forks and other farming weapons. Wargs were… HUGE!

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

So… who can guess the hidden pairing? ^_^

In this chapter it was a hint about me and my fear of death of snow. Yes, Riddle-Snape, you can laugh all you want now _

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction/**


	4. Chapter III –Family Meeting–

**Spoilers** : The Hobbit books, The Hobbit trilogy movies

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta** : none

 **Pairings in this chapter** : Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took, one sided TO/BB, Bofur/Nori

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe – No Dragon, pen-letter, penfriend, different cultures, mentioning of wargs attack, mentioning of first time seeing snow, mentioning of past sickness, overprotective Dwarrows, slash

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,857

* * *

"Talking Common"

'Thinking'

{Talking Quenian}

[Talking Sindarin]

«Talking Khuzdul»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–Family Meeting–**

February, TA 2912

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

Thorin glanced at the early raven that had just arrived and delivered to the King. It never meant good things when the ravens didn't came in early spring or late autumn. He shared a look with Frerin and Dís, who were just as apprehensive as he was.

«Frerin.»

«Yes, Sire.» his brother said, stepping forward.

«You're going to the Blue Mountains first thing in the morning.» at this the King looked at Thorin. «There was a Warg pack attack on a colony under our protection.»

Thorin paled, immediately knowing which colony his father meant. Bilbo…

«Guard Glóin claims that the pack has been dealt with and that the family under our protection is safe.» Thorin let a breath out he didn't know he'd been holding. «Bring Fíli and Kíli with you.»

«Sire?» Thorin asked.

«Someone needs to stay at the colony as Frerin leads the attack on the rest of the Wargs that survived.» The King argued, daring Thorin to argue.

Thorin wanted to argue. Make Bilbo meet his brother and nephews? It would be a disaster! Not to mention that he was separating the boys from their mother right after the death of her Sanzeuh. Frerin put a hand on Thorin's shoulder. He didn't speak, his eyes told him enough; 'I'll make sure he's safe', before he left the room to prepare. Being given permission, Thorin and Dís left. Dwalin and Balin falling into step behind them.

«Go write a letter. I'll go make sure the boys understand the importance of this mission.»

Thorin grabbed the back of his sister's head and touched his forehead to hers. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to, she understood. He arrived his quarters and quickly wrote his letter. When he was done he graven the small scroll with his Hobbit's face drawn on and went to his brothers' ward.

Frerin accepted the letter, securing it in his bag.

«This is how he looks." He added, offering the scroll.

Frerin opened it, Fíli and Kíli peeking over his arms. A smile appeared on his face, before he returned it.

«Anything we should know?»

«Halfling term is an insult.» The three nodded. «He doesn't know we're royalty.» Frerin raised an eyebrow. «Hobbits don't have royalties, it's something he doesn't understand the meaning. He thinks we're Lords-of-sorts.»

Frerin looked at the boys who nodded at once.

«Does he know the meaning he has to you?»

«He's underage.» Frerin nodded, understanding. «Introduce yourself as brother of Thorin Oakenshield. He'll know who you are… who you three are.»

«You spoke about us?» Kíli asked, surprised.

«Who else would I tell how much of a rock in my boot you four are to me?» Thorin retorted, making Frerin laugh and even Dís smiled.

 **–IF–**

May, TA 2912

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo sighed happily, looked at the flowers that Dori was helping his father to take care of. Their garden hadn't been completely whipped out and finally now plants were birthing in it's place. It was a good thing that Nori still worked at the stables everyday – sure, they couldn't go hurt early morning, but this way Nori got a pay check every week. It wasn't much but it was a job and it helped on the things of the house.

"Uzbad…"

Dori and Bilbo looked up at hearing Ori's surprised voice. Wait a moment… Uzbad? Thorin? It couldn't… Bilbo stood and run around the house to see a group of Dwarrows. His eyes scanned the group but the only ones he recognised were Bofur, his brother and cousin, Glóin – who had joined them in the Warg fight after a couple of days – and his brother Óin.

"Master Boggins?" two Dwarrows asked, one blond and one dark haired.

"Baggins… and my father is the Master of the house." He argued, his father and Dori following him, as Bilbo pointed towards his father.

A dark haired Dwarf with an important look approached, putting his hand on the two Dwarrows – pushing them behind himself – and bowed his head at the Hobbits.

"Masters Baggins, I am the brother of Oakenshield. These are my nephews." The long bearded Dwarf said.

Bilbo's eyes grew.

"Frerin, Fíli and Kíli?" he asked and the three smiled down at him.

"If we could speak inside?" Frerin asked and Bilbo nodded at once.

Thorin's family… he had sent his family to Bilbo… by Yulë… Thorin had sent a whole army to protect him because of a Warg attack.

Father took the three Dwarrows to the living room, offering them a seat. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur following them as Dori and Ori hurried up to served them something as it was Hobbit custom.

"We were informed of the Warg pack attack." Frerin put in. "Because of his friendship with my brother, the Shire is seen as a protected colony under the Dwarrows jurisdiction."

Bilbo's eyes grew as Ori and Dori entered, serving everyone.

"Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Glóin and Óin managed, alongside my son, to throw the pack away." Father explained.

At this the three newcomers turned to Bilbo surprised.

"Tho… Uzbad Thorin taught me how to use a sword." He explained.

Frerin smiled and nodded.

"We're came because the danger was not taken care of, only thrown away for unlimited time. Fíli and Kíli came to protect the village as we go hunting for the pack." Frerin explained and Father nodded. "Obviously the messenger and his two guards will stay to help secure the place and help in any rebuilding around the village as long as it is needed… I advise to keep Master Bilbo's involvement in the fighting… a secret. My brother wouldn't enjoy to know that his friend was so close to being hurt."

Bilbo noticed his friends Dwarrows swallowing. He wondered what Thorin would've do if he found out.

"So… Thorin liked the portrait?" he couldn't help but ask.

Frerin smiled back.

"I did introduce myself as Oakenshield's brother, didn't I?" he argued, making everyone look at Bilbo puzzled. "May I wonder why you gave him that name?"

"Only a true leader would care more about the losses than about the fact he'd survived. Thorin is like oak. A natural leader."

"You… named him?" Bofur whispered.

"Not exactly… I just put a title on a portrait that I asked Ori to draw…"

"Our grandfather gave orders to frame it and put on great hall." Fíli put in, pointedly.

Dori and Ori shared looks.

"Master Baggins, what is the upcoming age of Hobbits? And how old is your son?" Frerin asked, shutting Dori before he could speak.

"33. And Bilbo's only 21 yet, Sire." Father answered.

Comprehension appeared on Bilbo's friends face. Bilbo wondered what dwarfish custom wasn't he being told about. Dori bowed.

"Does Fíli and Kíli mind in sharing a room?" the two brother's shook their head. "I'll go prepare a room." And he left.

Frerin stood with Father.

"It's a big house… but not that big." Father explained.

"They're used to sharing a room. It won't be a problem. They are still young though. Sometimes need a tough hand."

Fíli and Kíli started to argue but Frerin glared at them.

"Already have a Hobbitlad and a Dwarrowling in the house. Two more won't be a problem. Hobbits usually have at the least half a dozen children."

That made the whole Dwarrows to stop and turn to father as if in slow motion.

"Besides Bombur who has 11… most Dwarrows have one, two with decades in between… three is normally an eccentric move."

Bilbo chuckled.

"Go Bombur…"

"Why only 2?"

"Dwarrowdames body doesn't support it. Everyone suspects Bombur's wife isn't all Dwarrowdam." Bofur explained.

"Maybe's she's half Hobbitlass." Bilbo argued, making Bombur grin back.

"She is petite, but too much beard for one… who knows, maybe her grandparents were one?"

The two chuckled as father shook his head knowingly.

"How did you manage to befriend Thorin?" Bilbo glance at Frerin who looked completely puzzled, as if it was the question of the century.

"I didn't care about his title, neither did he care that I was too outsider for a normal Hobbit."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Titles have no meaning for Hobbits." Father explained. "And Hobbits don't hunt or wear wooden swords. We don't fight… unless we really need to."

"I killed a Warg." Bilbo argued at once at the reprimand. "And we ate it!"

"Cool." Kíli exclaimed.

"Did you keep the fur?" Fíli asked.

Bilbo nodded at once eagerly.

"Dori and Nori took it's fur out first before Bombur and Mother coked it. They made me a winter jacket that will still fit me when I'm older!"

"Which you won't need since snow won't return to the Shire for decades to come." Father argued.

"I'll need if I leave the Shire."

"And why would you leave the Shire? You're only 21!"

"I want to meet Elves, Father… and Thorin!"

"You're only a child."

"I've waited a decade to meet Thorin's family. I can wait another to be able to leave without you being able to argue." Bilbo hissed before fleeing the room.

He grabbed his peddles leather satchel and Nori's knife, before leaving the hole. He nodded at the Dwarrows and moved away. Immediately, Bifur fell into step alongside him, his boar spear being used as staff as he walked.

 **–IF–**

 ** _Bofur's POV_**

Bofur glanced as his cousin immediately followed the Hobbitlad out.

"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness." Bungo stated at once.

"Master Baggins… to a Dwarf accept a new name means that the person is our One. The only person we love." Prince Frerin retorted, making the Hobbit's eyes grow. "That's why my father, the King, sent the army. Until Young Bilbo is of age my brother can't officially meet him… but when he'll be, no law – Hobbit or Dwarrow – will keep this information of going public. The people already know Thorin has someone he fancies. Until Bilbo's of age we can keep his name a secret, but after that… I give thanks that he already has so many bodyguards who would be willing to fight for him, since Dwarrows who hate my family, to Elves, to Orcs, will attack Bilbo on a daily basis… until Bilbo is of age though… he must not know of this. He's still too young to understand what having someone who loves you as the centre of his universe but is ready to never pursue you, actually means." Prince Frerin turned to Bofur. "Where did they go?"

"Hunting, Sire."

"Go and bring the princes with you." Bofur vowed his head. "Give him this. It will calm him down, hopefully."

Bofur accepted the letter and left with his brother and the princelings.

«Is it normal for them to argue?» Fíli asked.

Bombur nodded.

«From time to time. Unlike his mother who is a Took, Baggins are people who don't like adventures.» he explained. «We should get Nori before Glóin sees him.» he added to Bofur.

Bofur sneered at the reminder. Honestly Nori had only been fighting alongside Bilbo. Why did the warrior have to threaten him? This wasn't even within Blue Mountains lands…

«I'll go. He's at the stables most likely feeding the horses at this time. You follow Bifur's footsteps.»

«What about you?» Prince Fíli wondered.

«I usually hunt with Bilbo; me and Nori actually. We know his hunting spots.»

Bofur separated, going to the stables and barely restraining himself from running, he couldn't wait to see his Sanzeuh…

 **–IF–**

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo glanced at Bofur and Nori approaching.

"You stink." He pointed out.

"Was just done cleaning the stables when Bofur barged in, warning about the Prince's guards."

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the Dwarf dynamics.

"Stop calling Glóin that…" he retorted only to notice all Dwarrows sharing knowing looks. "What?"

"Nothing." Bofur argued and put a letter on his hand. "Now give Nori back his knife, we'll need it to prepare the food before bringing it."

Bilbo took it out, returning it to Nori and – at Bofur's nod – sat under a tree to read.

 _Dear Bilbo_

 _We we're just informed of the Warg pack attack. My father sent my brother and my sister-sons to you in order to make sure nothing more happens to your pacific town._

Bilbo glanced up at hearing something fallen only to see Bifur had actually gotten a boar with his boar spear. Apparently the huge creature had been about to attack them.

"Nori, save the fur." He ordered, before returning to the letter.

 _Sadly, I can't do it myself._

 _Thank you for the portrait, it meant more to me – including the meaning – than any words you could've say to make me feel better. I understand your meaning behind it and that was better than any words. Of course now the whole kingdom knows I used a truck shield against orcs, although that's s mall price to pay for me not to feel bad about my sister-husband's death._

 _It's been only a winter and already every Dwarrow calls me Oakenshield here at Erebor – it won't take long for the same to happen in the Blue Mountains I gather. No one knows it was a Hobbit – besides for close family and I gather that now your Dwarrow friends/guards – and it is better to keep it that way. As I've told you before, being in my position doesn't always mean good things. Enemies of my family might track you down to hurt you if they heard of you._

 _They said in the letter that you were well. I request for a Dwarf healer to do you a full exam, just to calm this Dwarf's worry._

 _Your Dwarf-friend_

 _TO_

Bilbo notice he was blushing and crying by the end of the letter.

"All good?" Bofur asked.

"Thorin's being over possessive as always. Wants a Dwarf healer to check me and send a report." He hugged, while trying to hide how glad he was from Thorin's letter although from Bofur's knowing look he was certain he failed terribly at it.

"Did Glóin's brother came with him?" Nori asked, looking up from the rabbit. At Bilbo's nod he returned to his task. "We'll ask him to check you then. You did get a pneumonia thanks to the snow…"

"It wasn't my fault!" he hissed as Fíli and Kíli snickered.

"Who in their right mind goes outside in the middle on snowing; bootless, jacketless and worrying about some pants that were already covered in white?"

Bilbo glared at the Dwarf.

"Nori?" he called and at once the Dwarf stopped working and looked up, tensing.

"Yeah, lad?"

"Sit… here!" he pointed at his feet. When Nori didn't move immediately, he glared at the Dwarf. "Now!"

Nori stood and stumbled on his haste to move to Bilbo's feet. He saw with his back to Bilbo, the other Dwarrows looking at the scene mesmerized. Grabbing the Dwarf's hair, Bilbo undid the stair-haired styled hair and, glancing around, the Hobbitlad found what he was looking for.

"Bofur, can you give me those?"

Nori whimpered as Bofur gave Bilbo a pack of flowers, puzzled. In no time Bilbo had done two braids on each side of Nori's head and then joined them like in a crown on the back of his head and joining the flowers finished the two braids as one. When he was done he let Nori stand.

When they arrived home, Dori took a good long at the solemn Nori.

"What did you do this time to bear a maiden braid?"

Bilbo watched amused as recognition finally appeared on the other Dwarrows. A look from Mother immediately made Bofur return to the entrance and take his hat off.

"Wh… why this punishment method?" Bombur wondered.

"Dwarrows skin's too tough for me to give they're bottom a good spanking." Mother replied as the two accepted the meat and started working.

Fíli and Kíli shared looks.

"But he's of age."

"And when any of my children – either it be Bilbo, Ori, Dori or Nori – misbehave they get punished for it." Mother retorted, before glancing at the two. "My husband also told me that your uncle said to keep an eye out of you two." At this, Mother's nose twitched. "Nori, go change clothes immediately!" Nori fled. "And take a bath without washing your hair!" she screamed after him.

"Who saw him and who sees him." Bilbo turned to see Glóin and Óin by the other entrance of the kitchen with a smile. "I'll take it back, you did well by bringing the Ri brothers here." He added to Bofur, Bombur and Bifur.

"You two stayed behind?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"You left before you heard the idea of us staying as well. Master Dori offered us his room and is going to share with Young Ori."

Bilbo nodded and glanced at Mother.

"Where's…?"

"Smoking room, smoking his heart out. What did you two argue about this time?"

"My desire to leave the Shire." Mother immediately sent him a stern look. "When I'm of age." He added at once, scared.

His hands found themselves immediately behind his back protecting his bottom. If any of the Dwarrows noticed it, none pointed it out.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Congrats for TheSoulessDemonAkahina the only person who got right the pairing by sending it to me in a PM.

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction/**


	5. Chapter IV –Meeting at Long Last–

**Spoilers** : The Hobbit books, The Hobbit trilogy movies

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta** : none

 **Pairings in this chapter** : TO/BB

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe – No Dragon, pen-letter, penfriend, different cultures, mentioning of orcs attack, overprotective Dwarrows, slash

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,219

* * *

"Talking Common"

'Thinking'

{Talking Quenian}

[Talking Sindarin]

«Talking Khuzdul»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–Meeting at Long Last–**

Late spring, TA 2935

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo stood on the road still. Nori and Dori on the other side of the imaginable line, looking back amused. One more step. Just one more step.

"Nothing's gonna happen – unless the sunset – if you don't move, you know?" Ori pointed out.

"But… it's the… the…"

"The line between the Shire and the Outsiders?" Nori put in. "If you're getting cold feet, we can return…" he started to return.

"No!" Bilbo hissed and Nori stopped with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo forced his legs to move the next step, then the next and the next. Finally, he stopped to breath and looked back, only to notice he'd run those steps. His eyes grew. By Yavanna! He'd left the Shire!

"How does it feel?" Dori asked as the brothers hurried to get to him.

"Relieving?"

Nori grinned, passing an arm over Bilbo's shoulders.

"That's my boy. You haven't seen anything yet!"

Bilbo grinned back.

"Let's change that, then. We'll start with Rivendell!" the Dwarrows stopped mid-step. "I have Elves to meet and a lock of hair to gather."

"You… you aren't joking." Nori whispered. "Bilbo, there's no way Elves…"

"I'll get Elf-hair no matter what."

"Why?" Ori asked, probably wondering if it was something to add to the books he was writing about Hobbits.

"I made a promise decades ago."

 **–IF–**

Autumn, TA 2935

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

Thorin was going worried. Bofur had just sent a letter stating that Bilbo had left the Shire with his mother and Dwarrow-brothers. Where could the lad have gone?

«Sire?» Thorin turned and nodded at the Dwarf. «A Halfling accompanied by three Dwarrow have just arrived and request to speak with Oakenshield.»

Thorin stood still, unable to react. What did he say? What…

«Let them in.» Dís' voice said.

Before Thorin could process what was happening a young Hobbit, followed of three Dwarrow were entering the hall he was staying at with a fur jacket pulled close around his small body, mittens on his hands and a pair of boots and wool socks in his hands as he walked barefoot. The blue eyes of the Hobbit immediately drifted to His and stayed there. By Mahal…

"You must be Bilbo Baggins." Dís' voice stated and her body appeared between the two of them and hugged the Hobbit. "We've heard you've gone missing."

Bilbo smiled, which took every breath – Thorin still managed to gasp out – out.

"I'm off age, we decided to leave the Shire. Madam Dís… I wanted to meet Oak."

Thorin approached and immediately blue eyes of his small Hobbit turned to him. A huge smile appeared, his eyes shining and if Thorin hadn't known better he'd say they were green instead of blue.

"Greetings." Was the only thing he actually managed to say.

Bilbo grinned and took a hand to his pocket.

"Greetings." He replied back. "I bought you something."

Thorin frowned as Bilbo took a small box and offered it to him. Puzzled, he picked it up and opened, only to see a curl of dark long straight hair. He touched it, just to feel it, before he glanced up at Bilbo's mischievous look.

"You actually done it."

"Told you I would've."

"IT's just hair." Kíli pointed out, looking over Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin closed the box.

"It's a curl of Elf's hair." He argued. Bilbo was 11 when he promised me that he would hunt an Elf and bring me a curl of hair as proof." Thorin pointed at the Hobbit with the box. "How did you burgled this?"

"I asked."

That made Thorin and his family gape, then they glanced to the trio behind the Hobbit. The oldest nodded.

"He did ask Mistress Arwen. Told her he made a deal that the first Elf he'd see he'd bring a curl of hair to you, Uzbad Thorin. She smiled, picked a knife and cut a braid of her hair and saved it in a box. That box."

Thorin looked at Bilbo who had his chest wife with pride.

"Mistress Arwen and Master Elrond called me Elf-friend. Master Elrond even gave me a sword for me and one for yourself… Nori, where did you put Thorin's sword?"

"Me?"

"Don't think I didn't see you." He argued, turning to the star haired Dwarf and putting his hands on his hips.

The other two Dwarrow took a step back – Thorin noticed that even Fíli and Kíli stepped away from the Hobbit – and the stair haired Dwarf – Nori – took a sword from where he'd hidden it on his back, complete pale. A look with Dís and Frerin told Thorin that they had to learn Bilbo's trick – if he could control the five Dwarrow so easily they had to learn. Thorin accepted the sword and unleashed it, looking at the blade.

"It turns blue when enemies are near, Sire." The oldest of the brothers explained. "It came in handy actually." Thorin looked up at him at once. "Bilbo's sword also turns blue."

Thorin nodded and stored the sword again. His father would make a scene when he'd see the elfish blade.

"Nori, Dori and Ori, I believe?" the three nodded, vowing their head – Dori pulling his brother's heads down in a vow with his hands. "Dís, can you make sure the family guest is prepared?" Dís nodded with a smile. "Our guests meet be tired." Thorin glanced at Bilbo. "And hungry." The Hobbit did blush at that. "You look underfed."

"Travelling doesn't suit with a Hobbit metabolism… Dori did try to feed me as much as possible…"

"Even with all the meals, the extreme walking every day made his body start to need more than usual, Sire." Ori – the youngest – explained. He glanced to his brothers, whom nodded. "I'm making a series of books on Hobbits cultures. I have several volumes, one of them just for their feeding Hobbits."

"Did you bring them, Master…?" Fenrir asked.

"Ori, Sire. I brought a few scrolls to add to the books later but I would get a lot heavier if I brought them along."

"On a later day I would like to see all that you do have and one day, when it will be possible, all of them." Thorin said and Ori nodded. "I have to go warn my father of your arrival. Frerin?" he turned to his brother, who nodded. "Will stay with you and bring you to our guest family ward."

 **–IF–**

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo watched as Thorin left, a huge Dwarf behind him.

"So you just left without warning anyone?" Frerin asked amused.

"I warned Master Gamgee." Bilbo argued.

"Bofur, Bombur, Bifur?"

"Nori is forbidden from entered the Blue Mountains ever again, we had to travel all around the mountain to avoid it."

"Which is why we found Orcs." Dori added.

"Thorin was man in worry." Fíli put in. "Not even Mistress Took at home…"

Bilbo tensed. He glanced back at his Dwarrow-brothers, blushing.

"Maybe we should've warned Bofur or at least left a letter at home."

"We'll send a letter with our scribes warning your Dwarrow-friends that you arrived and are sound and safe." Fenrir said. "I'm certain your mother would also like to have news."

Bilbo blushed and nodded. There was a knock and then a Dwarf entered.

"Sire, Lady Dís requested to inform that the guest family ward is ready."

"Thank you. Tell the kitchens to bring food to the guest ward."

"Yes, my prin…" Fíli coughed, making Bilbo turn to him puzzled. "Lord Fenrir." And with that the nameless Dwarf bowed his head and left.

Sensing Bilbo's look, Fíli grinned.

"You can punish me all you want… not gonna tell… not my secret to tell… name giver."

"It wasn't exactly a name giving… how did I know people would start calling him that?" that only made all Dwarrow to grin between themselves, as they left the room. "No, really, I just named a portrait… I didn't… it wasn't even a portrait. Just a drawing I asked Ori to draw… and…"

"Is he always this shy?" Fenrir asked amused.

Dori nodded with a found smile as Bilbo blushed deep red, hiding behind Nori.

"Unless of course if you give him a pint of hale…" Nori retorted and Dori knocked unto his side with the side of his arm. "Sire."

Fenrir laughed.

"Such a small thing like him would get drunk way too easily. We better hold back the hale."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the utter disrespect, before he smiled sweetly and looked up to the Dwarf. He could immediately see his brothers groan.

"Just like I'll held back the smoking weed, Sire. I see what it does to nor and he's been smoking it for a decade, wouldn't want nothing to happen to our host, now do I?"

There was a confused look on Fenrir's face at Bilbo's too sweet voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You just insulted him, brother." They looked back to see Thorin walk fast to arrive their side. "I'm sorry for my brother's loud mouth. He doesn't know how a Hobbit drinks all hours of the day and still can arrive end of day without getting drunk."

Fenrir tensed and glanced at his brother. Bilbo felt his heart stop at hearing Thorin's talk. So many times he'd waited for this moment… control yourself, Bilbo. Control yourself… of by Yavanna! How could he control himself with those blue eyes following him everywhere? How could…

{You're yearning.} Ori whispered in Quenian.

Bilbo turned at once, outraged.

{I am not!} he argued back in the same language.

Ori limited to grin back.

{You were practically swooning over him, Master Burglar.}

{No, I wasn't…} Bilbo glanced at a raised eyebrow Thorin. {I'm not!} he hissed when Ori snickered.

{I'm certain he'd reciprocate the feelings…} Ori turned to Nori and continued in common, "right, Nori?"

Nori glanced from one to the other.

"You'll arguing about what exactly?"

"What Bilbo couldn't shut up about all the way here."

"That's a lie." Bilbo argued.

Nori chuckled.

"Sorry, Hobbit-brother, I'll side with Ori on this one."

 **–IF–**

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

Thorin saw amused as Bilbo interacted with the youngest Dwarrow-brothers of his. Even if they'd spoken in another language he could clearly see the bromance the three shared – four if he counted the oldest who was embarrassed by his siblings' antics - and it made him happy to see that Bilbo had found such friends. Dori bowed to the royal family.

"I'm sorry, Sire. My brothers are unknown on how to act before… important families."

Thorin nodded his head back.

"When we arrive the quarters I wish to speak with Bilbo in private." Thorin said to the Dwarf in a questioning tone, who in return raised an eyebrow. "As you four are staying I need to teach him of my family status."

Dori nodded.

"Of course, Sire. I've been teaching Bilbo, Dwarrow customs… but Sanzeuh and the name of Durin's family was never mentioned."

"You did tell him about Durin?" Dori nodded. "Very well."

 **–IF–**

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo entered one of the bedrooms, embarrassed as Thorin followed him. Oh Yavanna. He was alone in a bedroom with Thorin!

"There's something I need to speak with you." Bilbo nodded, sitting on the bed and looking up at Thorin's face. "Master Dori mentioned that he taught you about Durin's family."

"The royal family." Bilbo put in.

"Did you understand what it meant?"

"A specie of Lord of the Dwarrow who are passed from father to son. As long as you have royal blood."

"Basically, yes." Thorin agreed. "Well, you see…"

"You cut your beard."

"Wha…?" Thorin looked back surprised.

Bilbo pointed at his beard.

"It's not big enough to make a braid." Bilbo shrugged. "It looks good." He took his necklace and showed Thorin the picture he'd gotten decades ago. "Never understood Dwarrow-thing with beards… but yours look good."

Thorin smiled back, which made Bilbo's loose his breath.

"Says the Hobbit who has a thing for feet."

"And plants." Bilbo argued.

"How could I forget? You did call me a tree name, Burglar."

"Why does people keep calling me that? It was freely given!"

Thorin only smiled more, Bilbo almost expected him to laugh.

"Indeed it was. But it's my name to you. If has a meaning to Dwarrow while Oakenshield has a meaning to Hobbits." Bilbo huffed. "But we'll getting off topic. We came here to speak about something I never dared to tell you in our letters in fear that you'd change how you speak with me. And because Hobbits don't understand the meaning… it's a good thing that Master Dori explained you the basics of the Durin's family." Bilbo frowned confused. "I am Thorin son of Thráin son of Thrór, Prince Under the Mountain. My father is the King Under the Mountain. My brother Fenrir is the second-in-line, my sister-son Fíli the third-in-line and Kíli the forth."

"Oh…" Bilbo found himself speechless. That explained a lot. "So that's why you can't have friends." Was all he managed to say.

Thorin nodded solemnly.

"There's few I can trust to get close to me and not because of my status. Two of which are my guards and the rest my family."

"That's terrible." Bilbo whispered, by he suddenly grinned. "It explains the Oak though. Even nature considers it your right to rule."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Sorry for the delay. Three more chapters and that's it.

~Isys


	6. Chapter V –Sanzeuh–

**Spoilers** : The Hobbit books, The Hobbit trilogy movies

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta** : none

 **Pairings in this chapter** : Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took, TO/BB, Bofur/Nori

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe – No Dragon, pen-letter, penfriend, different cultures, slash, drunk singing, Hobbit courting, mentioning of minor character death off-screen

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,023

* * *

"Talking Common"

'Thinking'

{Talking Quenya}

[Talking Sindarin]

«Talking Khuzdul»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–** **Sanzeuh–**

Autumn, TA 2935

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

"The Prince?" Bilbo hissed. "Don't you guys think I had the right to know?"

Nori shrugged.

"Bofur said that it was not our place to tell you. It was Uzbad Thorin's right."

"But…"

"We couldn't tell you a secret that wasn't ours to tell." Dori argued as they finished eating. He put a satchel of gold on the table and pointed it out to Nori. "Try not to make a scene."

Nori made an inconspicuous face.

"Who? Us?"

"You know us better than that." Bilbo argued, standing with a grinning Nori. "We never make scenes."

Bilbo and Nori started to leave only for them to hear Dori whisper.

"Keep an eye out for them, Ori."

The two shared an amused look as Ori stood and followed them. Ori?

 **–IF–**

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

«Does he knows?» Frerin wondered. Thorin raised an eyebrow back as they did their rounds. «About being your Sanzeuh.»

«One big news at a time, Brother.»

Frerin smiled amused.

«You didn't see the way he looks at you then.» he mumbled.

Thorin glared back only for them to hear a violin.

«Looks like are people in the tavern.» Thorin pointed out.

Frerin groaned, as the two walked towards the tavern. It always meant trouble when the Dwarrow started in drinking games.

" _There's an inn of old renown,_

 _where they brew a beer so brown,_ " Thorin and Frerin shared looks and run to the tavern, was that Bilbo's voice? " _Moon came rolling down the hill_

 _one hevensday night to drinks his fill._ "

" _On a three-stringed fiddle there_

 _played the ostler's cat so fair_

 _the horned cow that night was seen_

 _to dance a jig upon the green._ "

Thorin and Frerin entered the fourth floor tavern to see Bilbo and Nori drinking and singing. Bilbo on top of a table by Nori's side, siting by the same table was a quietly ashamedly drinking Ori.

" _Called by the diddle to the_

 _middle of the muddle where the_

 _cow and the caper sent the_

 _small dog squealing…_

 _Moon in a fuddle went to_

 _huddle by the griddle but he_

 _slipped in a puddle and the_

 _world went reeling…_ " Thorin wondered how the two brothers managed to keep up in a fast pace in such a tongue-stressful song, and at the same time!

" _Downsides went up_

 _Hey!_

 _Outsides went wide_

 _as the fiddle_

 _played a twiddle_

 _and the moon slept till sterrenday._

 _Upsides went west_

 _Hey!_

 _Broadsides went boom!_

 _With a twiddle on fiddle_

 _in the middle by the griddle_

 _and the moon slept till sterrenday._ "

Thorin watched amused as the Hobbit danced with his older Dwarf-brother with a mug in hand, always drinking and singing. The music playing in the background at the imaginary tone Bilbo created with his melodise voice.

" _Dish from off the dresser pranced,_

 _found a spoon and gaily danced._ " Nori sang as Bilbo emptied his mug.

" _Horses neighed and champed their bits,_

 _for the bloodshot moon had lost his wits._ " Bilbo continued as if it was completely normal to sing as they drank ale, pint after pint.

" _Well, cow jumped over, dog barked wild,_

 _moon lay prone and sweetly smiled._ " Ori joined in, making Bilbo and Nori grin at each other at an inside joke.

Thorin wondered if Ori had been sent to restrain the duo…

" _Ostler cried, 'play faster, cat!_ " Bilbo continued.

" _Because we all want to dance like that.'_

 _Gambol and totter till you're_

 _hotter than a hatter and you_

 _spin all akimbo_

 _like a windmill flailing._

 _Whirl with a clatter till you_

 _scatter every cotter and the_

 _strings start a-pinging as the_

 _world goes sailing._

 _Downsides go up_

 _Hey!_

 _Outsides go wide_

 _you can clatter_

 _with your platter_

 _but the moon slept till sterrenday._

 _Upsides go west_

 _Hey!_

 _Broadsides go boom!_

 _With a batter and a clatter_

 _you can shatter every platter_

 _but the moon slept till sterrenday._ "

Thorin found himself smiling as Dwarrow laughed as Bilbo, Nori and Ori sang together, danced and drank together as one in the middle of the tavern. He watched as they grabbed three mugs and sipped it whole in one single go. Go Bilbo…

" _Fight for filling in_

 _fight for filling in._

 _Hey hey yo-oh_ "

To Thorin's amusement every Dwarf screamed with Nori and Ori back. " _Hey hey yo-oh._ "

" _Hey hey ding dong do._ " " _Hey hey ding dong do._ "

"Uray apangtakata go." "Uray apang ba go-ho."

 _"_ _Tampa tampa yo." "Ota to yo-ho."_

To Thorin's amusement at some point even Frerin joined in – and his brother wasn't drinking!

" _Downsides go up_

 _Hey!_

 _Outsides go wide_

 _with a twiddle on fiddle_

 _in the middle by the griddle_

 _but the moon slept till sterrenday._ " Even a couple verses ago only his Hobbit family was singing but now the whole tavern was singing and failing terrible at it. " _Upsides go west_

 _Hey!_

 _Broadsides go boom!_

 _With a batter and a clatter_

 _you can shatter every platter_

 _but the moon slept till…_

 _Sterrendaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

 _HEY!_ "

Thorin clapped as everyone laughed and at once everyone turned only for the Dwarrow tense and Bilbo to blush.

"So it's not just Elf-hair you can burglar, Master Hobbit. You just burgled an entire room attention and voice." Thorin argued.

Bilbo snickered at that.

"Was just doing a drinking game with my brothers." He argued and counted his mugs. "Which I won. Is that forbidden, Master Dwarf?"

Thorin just knew everyone expected him to 'put the Hobbit in it's place', but he couldn't take the smile of his face.

"You're drunk, Bilbo. Come, I'll escort you to your ward."

"Not drunk, just slightly inebriate."

"That's what people say when they are drunk." Thorin argued and Nori and Ori snorted. "Come, you three. Let's go before you cause any tumult."

"Bu…"

"If I'd drink as much as you just did during that song I wouldn't be able to stand, even less sing and dance as you did." He argued, making Bilbo sent him an innocent smile. "Come on let's go," «mein Sanzeuh.»

Bilbo nodded and Nori run towards the owner to pay before the three followed Thorin and Frerin. Frerin sent Thorin a knowing look as they escorted the family to the higher floors. Thorin frowned, only to realize what he'd called Bilbo.

 **–IF–**

Late autumn, TA 2935

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

It was strange how a month in the Dwarf Kingdom suppressed any week he'd passed in Hobbiton. Finally being able to see Thorin on a day-a-day basis was great, being able to speak to, to hear, to… touch. He was there not just made of ink and parchment. The Dwarrow were a lot more friendlier to him than any Hobbits, he did care more about plants than them but Ori was always there for him in those moments he needed. Dori even always made certain they had a flower in their ward.

Although…

He couldn't stay. He was a Hobbit, not a Dwarf. He hadn't needed to a couple of Dwarrowdames, or even court liaisons, to remind him of that. Erebor was not his home. It was time he'd return.

Bilbo sighed sadly. He didn't want to return and face… it.

"May I wonder where you're going, Master Baggins?"

Bilbo turned only to see Balin, one of Thorin's favoured guards.

"Outside. Need a little of fresh air, Master Balin."

Balin smiled and fell into step alongside Bilbo.

"Had I known I'd fixed an outing earlier, Master Baggins."

Bilbo limited to not and looked ahead. They walked in silence and left the walls to the outside. Bilbo could see Dale, but it didn't call up to him. Instead, Balin guided him to the side until they arrived a field of flowers.

"So this is where Dori fetches the flowers he put in our room."

"Yes, it is, Laddie." Bilbo smiled back at him, before approaching them and kneeling before them. "May I wonder who was?"

Bilbo glanced up from the flower tiara he was braiding.

"Excuse me?"

"The person who died on this day. I heard from the kitchens you haven't eaten at all today."

Bilbo looked down at his hands.

"She got sick last year's summer. With father's death in TA 2926, she's not been well… neither of us been. Then she got sick and coming autumn… come one severe cold day… she didn't make it…"

"I take it that's why you left."

Bilbo nodded.

"The Dwarrow-brothers did the best they could… even Bofur when he came to visit us in spring didn't suspect that something was amiss – that's how good the Dwarrow-brothers did… he doesn't know yet. That's why I had to leave. To meet Thorin, see the world… before I would've… deal with the consequences."

"It's not my place, Laddie, but I think you should've tell Thorin."

"I… I can't."

"You've been there for him when he needed."

"And he's a Prince." Bilbo argued. "I'm just a Hobbit too much outsider to be a Hobbit. Can only make friends with Dwarrow… has Dwarrow-brothers, instead of living a pacific life like a normal respectable Hobbit…"

"Then you should've stay here." Bilbo tensed and turned only to see Dís and Frerin had followed them. "My brother is ready to leave everything he has if he has to… he won't be separated from you again."

"But… he is the…"

"If I wanted to be King I would've let him follow you like a lost puppy with arguing." Frerin argued, making Bilbo blush. "It's already hard work to be the Prince – even if not the their – don't desire to be the King. That's Thorin's place. Besides… you make him happy. He actually smiles when around you. He even loses his control thanks to you. No one, and I mean no one, ever managed such a fit."

"Not everyone wants me here." Bilbo argued.

Dís and Frerin narrowed their eyes.

"Don't worry. Even if you were a Dwarf they wouldn't like you." Dís argued. "Let me guess: Dwarrowdames and court Dwarrow?"

Bilbo nodded, making Frerin snort and Dís sigh exasperated.

"Will they ever learn…?" Frerin wondered.

"Well, you see, Bilbo, the issue of them with you is that you aren't them – for the Dwarrowdames cases – or their daughters – for the court Dwarrow."

"I'm a male."

"And Dwarrow can't chose their Sanzeuh. We knew – I mean, me Frerin and our father the King – it would become a possibility since you are the only one Thorin speaks to openly. None of us stopped it. He needed a friend, if it is a Hobbit, so be it."

"Wha… wat does that word mean? Sanzeuh."

Dís smiled.

"I think the most similar meaning in common is The One."

Bilbo tensed, the flowers falling from his hands. Everything stopped for a moment. He couldn't breath, he couldn't hear, he couldn't see, he couldn't talk, he couldn't feel… The One… Dori had told him about that…

He glanced down at the garland of flowers, wide-eyed. Thorin considered him… he leaned down, grabbed it and the flowers before running away. Quickly finishing the garland as he run. His heart was pounding on his ears. He vaguely heard his name being called. He vaguely heard the boots running after him. He vaguely felt where he was going.

He stopped by the of the training room where Thorin used to practice with his bodyguard Dwalin at this time. He looked around for Thorin, but couldn't see. He was hyperventilating now. Where was Thorin?

"Master Burglar?"

Bilbo turned, having no idea how he heard the voice of the huge Dwarf under all the pumping on his ears.

"Oak." Was all he managed to sort out between his gasps.

Dwalin nodded, pointing behind him to where Thorin was helping Fíli and Kíli.

"Sire. Master Baggins's here."

Thorin turned and glanced back, Bilbo found it even harder to breath. Thorin approached with a nod to his nephews.

"Is everything all right, Bilbo?"

"Dís… Dís translated Sanzeuh." Bilbo managed to say. Thorin's eyes grew. "It's not gold or gems, but…" he offered the garland.

Thorin took the flower crown with a confused and then the lack of air took hold of Bilbo along with the lack of eating all day long… making everything turn black.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Only one chapter and the Epilogue to go…

The music sang is: _04 The Cat and the Moon [ the drinking song w/ Lyrics ;p ] - The Lord of the Rings hD_ fanfiction doesn't even let me write the site name of music video we all known to use starting with Y, just go there and write this and the exact video will sho up (trust me it's worth it)

Next Chapter: **Courtship**

~Isys


	7. Chapter VI –Courtship–

**Beta** : none

 **Pairings in this chapter** : Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took, TO/BB, Bofur/Nori, Dwalin/Ori

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe – No Dragon, pen-letter, penfriend, different cultures, mentioning of wargs attack, mentioning of first time seeing snow, mentioning of past sickness, overprotective Dwarrows, slash, too-young-to-make-a-move-on Ori

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,738

* * *

"Talking Common"

'Thinking'

{Talking Quenya}

[Talking Sindarin]

«Talking Khuzdul»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **–Courtship–**

Late autumn, TA 2935

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

Thorin looked at the flower crown in his hands as in the next room the healer was alone with his Hobbit. Ori was by the side scribing into a parchment. He wanted to ask the young Dwarf what it meant, but couldn't find himself to say it out loud.

«What does it mean?» Fíli asked, wording Thorin's thoughts for him. «Ori, what does it mean for Bilbo to give Thorin a female crown.»

Ori looked up and then back down.

«Not female… it's courtship flower crown. I think the name is garland. I'd seen several Hobbitlads and lasses wearing them. Not just female. It's alike Dwarrow courtship braids.»

Thorin looked down at it, did this mean what he thought it did?

«What are you waiting to put it on?» Dís asked amused. «Do you intend on refusing the courtship?»

Thorin looked up at her only to see her bring a bouquet of flowers that was in the guest ward on a jar to Thorin and put before him.

«I can't weave it.» Thorin argued.

«I'm certain Master Ori has learnt enough to teach you… and it must be alike braiding.»

Ori released his parchment and approached. Thorin sighed and put his flower crown, garland, in his sister's hands who started to lock it on his head with his hair.

«I've seen Bilbo do it before… for funeral garlands. Master Bungo's and then Mistress Belladonna's.»

Thorin tensed at hearing that, looking at Ori.

«Belladonna Took is dead?»

«Part of the reason Bilbo was so haste to leave.» Nori put in. «And why we didn't stop him. It was that or have him stop eating again.» the Dwarf shrugged.

Bilbo…

«They died of natural causes, Sire.» Dori put in. «They were 80 and 82 when they died. Master Bungo was worse than Mistress Belladonna, who got sicker with time.»

«I know about Master Baggins from Bofur's letter. He'd been worried about Bilbo. Actually, it shouldn't surprise me this much that he didn't tell me… he didn't when Master Baggins died.»

«Why not? You told him about our father.» Kíli wondered.

«Because in the Shire Bilbo was taught by the other Halflings that he is nothing important.» Nori argued, only for Dori to hiss at him. «Not gonna call them Hobbits with the way they mistreated Bilbo, Dori! It's an insult and it is meant to be seen as one.»

The Dwarf-healer left the bedroom where Bilbo's room was.

«All seems to be in order, Sire. The Halfling will wake on his own in a couple of hours.»

Nori hissed, standing and approaching the healer at once.

«In order?»

To Thorin's amused surprise, the oldest brother didn't stop Nori from manhandling the healer, yet he stood and turned unto the healer in just as much anger. Even the youngest stopped on what he was doing to snarl at the healer.

«Bilbo's underfed!» the oldest of the Ri brothers argued.

«He is anything but fine!» the youngest added.

«I was called because of a panic attack. He is breathing normally and sleeping. I do now know of Halflings body systems further to tell any farther. If he is… underfed, then bring him to his land and to be seen be his kind healers.» The Dwarf healer hissed at the brothers, releasing himself from Nori.

Thorin stood, garland in hand.

«Can I see him?» he asked, interrupting any further argument.

«He must sleep, Sire. No need to worry, though. The Halfling will return to his usual self in the morning.»

Thorin hummed.

«Certainly hope not.» he argued, before passing right though Nori and the healer and entered his Sanzeuh's room.

The Dwarf – that Thorin honestly didn't deem worthy enough to remember the name – followed him, trying to stop him. Bilbo was awake apparently, yet barely. Thorin approached and kneeled by his side, grabbing his hands between his bigger ones.

"Greetings…" a raspy voice whispered.

Thorin smiled.

"Greetings, Master Bilbo." Weakly, Bilbo pointed to Thorin's head. "I don't care if you gift me with elven gifts and Hobbit's costumes. I'll still treasure each and every single one of them." Even if Thorin did hate Elves…

He could hear the healer gasp outraged.

"Wha…?" Thorin looked ad what Bilbo was looking at, only to see the garland that he'd weaved, it was far from perfect. He was a Prince and a blacksmith, not a Hobbit. "For me?"

"I did my best."

Bilbo smiled brightly back.

"That's…" Bilbo coughed and Thorin grabbed a glass of water, helping Bilbo drink. "That's a funeral wreath… for the dead. What you wanted was a garland."

Thorin watched as Bilbo took several flowers of the 'wreath' and gave Thorin, only for then Bilbo to separate a part of his own hair from the rest. Thorin picked it and, without needing extra persuading, he started braiding the hair with the flowers. Now this he knew how to do.

 **–IF–**

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo glanced at the Dwarf behind Thorin who was watching the scene with a perplexed look.

"I think my healer doesn't like me very much." He whispered loud enough for the healer to hear him.

Thorin glanced to the healer as well.

"Don't worry, my Sanzeuh. My father got a letter from the Blue Mountains and Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Glóin, Óin and respected families are traveling here as we speak. You'll have Óin checking on you instead in no time. I'm no healer and I can ' _see'_ how skinny you are."

Bilbo blushed.

"I eat…"

"Obviously not enough." Thorin stood from his kneeling position. "I'll see if there's mushrooms in the kitchen."

Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you."

Thorin smiled back and Bilbo's air was cut on his throat again…

"Don't worry," «mein Sanzeuh.» "You're perfect just the way you are."

Both of them ignored the outraged sound of the healer.

"Not everyone thinks that."

"The only one that matters is my father and he already accepted you when he put the portrait in the Great Hall."

"He hadn't met me."

"Technically, he hasn't yet."

Bilbo snickered.

"Neither did you my mother and she sent me on this crusade to meet you."

"At least one of your parents accepted me."

"I still have three older brothers."

Thorin snorted.

"I don't think that wining the Ri brothers' permission to courting is going to be hard."

"What about Bofur, Bombur and Bifur?"

"What about them?"

"They'll like older cousins. Bifur is more alike an older uncle."

Thorin smiled, put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder by turning around to leave.

"At least you already know my family. Can't wait to meet all your possessive Dwarrow-family." He put in before he left.

"What in Mahal…?"

Bilbo glanced at the healer.

"I'm not leaving like you told me to do in the morning, after all. My life is here."

The healer glared back and then left. Bilbo closed his eyes. Apparently he wouldn't return to Bag End. Frerin was right. It was Thorin's place to stay. Bilbo couldn't leave, knowing that Thorin would've follow. No. he had to stay. Stay and live to the best of his abilities.

Oh, by Yavanna…

Thorin was wearing his garland!

 **–IF–**

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

«Sire… you can't be serious… the Halfling…»

«The name is Hobbit!» Thorin argued. «And as far as I remember you can't choose your Sanzeuh.»

«No, you can not.» Thorin tensed and turned only to see his father entering the guest ward.

«Sire.» he bowed his head, alongside with everyone else.

«How's Master Baggins?»

«Awake and is speaking better… he is underfed, though.»

«That won't do. We can't have a depressed Prince Consort now can we?» Thráin looked at the Ri brothers. «Master Burglar's Dwarrow-brothers, I presume?»

«Yes, Sire.» Dori said from his bowing position.

«Have you given Thorin permission to court your Hobbit-brother?»

Thorin tensed and looked at the trio, who looked back at Thorin.

«If we said no, Bilbo would have our heads.» Nori put in. «Uzbad Thorin is all he talks about. We knew before we came that this would've happen… my King.»

Thráin nodded, accepting the answer.

«There's still more three Dwarrow I apparently require the permission from.» Everyone turned towards him, his father with a raised eyebrow. «The messenger, his brother and cousin.»

«Dwalin.» the Dwarf entered the room, immediately. «Prepare two ponies and take Thorin to the caravan that is coming out way from the Blue Mountains."

«Sire?»

«Until they grant you permission, you can't see the Hobbit again.»

Thorin accepted without arguments. He knew his father was right.

«Who will stay watching over Bilbo and his brothers in our absence?»

«Why?»

«Bilbo arrived with depression. But it got worse while in here.»

The King narrowed his eyes.

«Fíli, Kíli.» the two stepped forward. «From now on you two will accompany Master Bilbo and his family. They should not be left alone… principally, Master Burglar… Thorin?» Thorin looked back, puzzled. «Bring Balin as well.» Thorin nodded. «Does Master Bilbo have a weapon?»

«Sting.» Ori put in.

«Excuse me?»

«It's the name of the sword the Elves gave Bilbo, Sire.» Dori explained. «It's small, but wide enough for a Hobbit. Like Uzbad Thorin's sword it turns blue when dangers are nearer… we were attacked by Orcs on our way here, Sire.»

Father looked at Thorin.

«Take the elve-sword. Who knows, it might save your lives out there.»

Thorin nodded, bowed and left.

«Never thought I'd see the day where the King would want an elven-sword to be used.» Dwalin put in as he fell into step alongside Thorin.

«I was attacked by Orcs once. He doesn't want a repeat.»

«No one does, Sire.» Thorin nodded. «Any satchel you wish to bring?»

«No. As lighter the faster we'll ride. We'll need provisions, the clothes on our persons and weapons.»

«Yes, Sire.»

The two walked in silence as they descended quickly.

«Sire!» the two stopped to see Ori running their way. He stopped by their side, fast breathing. The young Dwarf gave Thorin a letter. «Before… before he died, Master Bungo gave me this to deliver to you in person on the day you'd ask for Bilbo's hand, Sire.»

Thorin looked at it and then to the Dwarf.

«I'll read on the way.» Ori nodded. «You know what it is?»

«No, Sire, but Master Bungo and Mistress Belladonna knew that Uzbad Thorin is a Prince and that Bilbo is your Sanzeuh.»

Suddenly Thorin dreaded the letter in his hand.

«Don't let any Dwarf speak with Bilbo alone. Even if it's a healer.»

The young Dwarf nodded.

«I won't, Sire.» he turned to leave, but stopped uncertain before putting a hand on his pocket and took a parchment out, giving it to Thorin. «The little I know about Hobbits Courtships.»

«I'll treasure this, thank you.»

Ori blushed, bowed and run back. Not before he peeked a look at Dwalin.

«You should speak with his brothers.» Thorin put in.

«He's still underage.» his bodyguard argued. «They'd murder me.»

Thorin smiled amused.

«They can be quite over-possessive…» he agreed, thinking of his Hobbit.

 **–IF–**

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo looked up as Dori entered his bedroom with a bowl in his hands.

"Prince Thorin ordered the kitchens to prepare you something light and with mushrooms. They just arrived with this soup. Nori already tried it out."

"What is Nori? My private food taster?"

"Hobbits have refined tastes. If not good food then why force yourself to eat?" Dori argued and helped Bilbo to sit, before handling him the soup. "It's hot."

Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you."

Dori smiled back.

"You'll my Hobbit-brother. I'll always take care of you. May your courter be Uzbad Thorin or a low level miner like Bofur."

"I don't like Bofur that way."

"Good thing too. It would turn really awkward that the Future King's One is also One with another Dwarf."

Bilbo mock-glared, only for then to turn at a knock. Entering his humbled room was a Dwarf with grey hair and a huge resemblance with Thorin. He had a crown upon his head. Bilbo's eyes grew and bowed his head at once as Dori stood and bowed to his waist.

"You must be Bilbo Baggins, the name giver Burglar."

"Yes, Sire."

"I am King Thráin, Under the Mountain, father of Thorin." At saying this the King pulled from a chair and sat. "Don't stop eating at my accord, Master Burglar."

Blushing, Bilbo returned to his soup. King Thráin was looking at Bilbo's hair, who embarrassedly took a hand to his face only to remember the braid. Right…

"Sire?"

"Has Master Dori informed you of Thorin's depart?" Bilbo shook his head confused. "My son doesn't have all your _'family'_ 's permission yet. He went to your _'cousins'_ and give them a guard on the way here, officially."

Bilbo nodded, understanding.

"Should I hide this then?" he asked, pointing to his sole braid.

"Officially he already has all the permission. It was granted previously through a letter." The King argued. "No. Quite the contraire. Master Dori, if possible Master Baggins should start wearing your family braid and the messenger's family braid."

"I believe my brother Nori knows the Bofur's family braid, Sire. It shall be done."

The King nodded and turned again towards Bilbo.

"My grandchildren will stay with you as bodyguards from now on." Bilbo nodded, embarrassed. "I still want you to wear your elven sword everywhere."

"Very well, Sire."

"I hear that your kind doesn't do well in winter." The King added as an afterthought.

"It's true, Sire. We don't have snow expect from several decades to several decades."

"I'll inform Dís to have warm blankets be brought in." the King turned yet again towards Dori. "Does Master Baggins know Khuzdul?"

"Only a few words. Bifur doesn't speak common and always called Prince Thorin by Uzbad Thorin. Bilbo easily picked up one word or another; like 'yes', 'no', 'wood'… and Lady Dís taught him Sanzeuh."

"I hear you're good with languages." Bilbo nodded as the question was directed towards him. "Master Dori, teach Master Baggins how to speak and write in Khuzdul. He is – and always have been – a Hobbit of the Dwarrow kingdom. As the Prince Under the Mountain's Sanzeuh it is only normal that he learns the language."

"As you wish, my King." Dori stated with a bow of his head.

"What did you four do for living while in Hobbit lands?"

"Dori is my tutor in Dwarrow Culture and Etiquette, Sire." Bilbo put in and the King nodded. "Nori and I hunted every day. Nori also worked at a stable three times a day. Ori is a scribe, he was learning everything he could about Hobbit Culture. He has several books back at Bag End. Me, Dori and Ori also make money of homemade knitted clothes."

"Hobbits are also gardeners. Every day Bilbo helped Mistress Belladonna in the backyard garden." Dori added.

The King nodded, as Dori took the empty bowl from Bilbo's trembling hands.

"I'll let you rest now, Master Baggins." The King stated, standing. "I have an armour being made as we speak. It is light and you won't notice the different when using it. It would make both me and my son calmer to know you're wearing it. I will also give orders for a few plant pots to be brought to your chambers. My daughter has informed me that you Miss the plants."

Bilbo blushed.

"Thank you, Sire."

"You four are invited to join me and my family at the dining hall tonight."

And with that the King left. The two brothers looked at each other.

"We were just invited to…?"

Dori nodded, eyes wide.

"What will we wear?"

"Forget the clothes… NORI!"

That made the older lose all blood from his face. How would they make the middle brother behave?

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

So this is it, folks, only one more chapter. Hope you like it and review, lots of reviews…. Pretty please?

Next Chapter: **Epilogue**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction/**


	8. Epilogue

**Beta** : none

 **Pairings in this chapter** : Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took, TO/BB,

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe – No Dragon, pen-letter, penfriend, different cultures, mentioning of wargs attack, Snow!hate, slash

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 976

* * *

"Talking Common"

'Thinking'

{Talking Quenya}

[Talking Sindarin]

«Talking Khuzdul»

 _Dream/Memory/_ _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Late autumn, TA 2935

 ** _Thorin's POV_**

Thorin opened the letter over the pony's head and started to read it, letting the animal guide him and his guards to protect him.

 _Prince Thorin_

 _Your brother Frerin has explained to me about your title, about your inheritance and about your intentions towards my son._

 _Bilbo was always too_ Dwarf _ish for a Hobbitlad. His Dwarrow friends used to joke that he was the reincarnation of a Dwarf-soul._

 _I always blamed his out of normal customs to the Old Took, his grandfather; to the Grey Wanderer and to you. You were the worst. Before you, he wanted to meet Elves, but then he only spoke about Dwarrow and weapons. After the Old Took died I though Bilbo had finally outgrown his childish games, but that was when the Dwarrow's visits started. Then they took three Dwarrow to our house. Out of nowhere, they just appeared on our doorstep. (Don't interpret me wrong, I love my Dwarrow-sons.) Not long later was the Fell Winter and your brother's visit. If until then I'd hoped Bilbo would outgrow this… phase, I was fully mistaken. I was forced to wake that spring. Either I liked it or not, my son wouldn't stop until he left the Shire and met you._

 _Dori explained me that Dwarrow can't request their Ones in marriage if they don't have the family approval._

 _I know you already bear my son's heart and he is still too underage to realize it._

 _I know he'll never wed anyone else._

 _I also know you will never do the same._

 _I don't like you, Thorin Oakenshield. Yet, for my son's sake, I'm writing you this letter._

 _Bilbo is our gift. Belladonna was bitten as a lass and consequently was diagnosed with inability to bear children. The Old Took begged the Grey Wanderer to help us conceive. I know there'd be a risk, but we took it. He is our miracle._

 _Bilbo has probably told you how our fellow Hobbits don't accept him. It is because of the reasons of his birth. They blame his birth for his outsider behaviour. Truth is… he become an outside because they forced him to be one._

 _I've never seen my son so happy as when he reads your letters. Not even his brothers and cousins can make him smile like that. Even they learnt that your letter came first._

 _Me and my wife have been speaking. If you desire to court my son you will have to follow three requests… rules, of sorts:_

 _1st – court him the Hobbit way._

 _2nd – if he follows you to Erebor, give him a greenhouse where he can have his own garden._

 _And 3rd – you and Bilbo are both males so no children is meant to happen out of this ordeal. In TA 2908 Drogo Baggins was born. He is Bilbo's Hobbit-cousin. He'll be almost off age by the time you'll read this letter. He was diagnosed a disease as a child. I ask you to keep tabs on him… and take him and his future possible children in, as yours._

 _If any of these guidelines and the ability to keep Bilbo happy and well fed are followed, me and my wife grant you Thorin Oakenshield the right to court our son Bilbo Baggins of Bag End._

 _If your hurt him I expect Nori to shave your head!_

 _Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took_

Thorin threw his head back and laughed.

"Sire?"

"I was just threatened of shaving." He replied good heartedly. "By Bilbo's parents if I ever hurt him."

Balin chuckled.

"So they gave you their permission?"

"As long as I follow a few guidelines…" Thorin agreed and saved the letter.

He'd have to give this to his father. He'd be happy to hear.

 **–IF–**

Winter, TA 2955

 ** _Bilbo's POV_**

Bilbo looked at the crib with a sigh. It was manufactured by the best woodsmith in town, in oakwood with draws of flowers all around.

Arms surrounded him from behind.

"He'll be fine, mein Burglar."

Bilbo grinned back at Thorin.

"Ever going to explain why that word has so much meaning?"

"Your burgled more than just elve's hair. You burgled the Prince Under the Mountain's own heart, using nothing more than your words. You are a peace keeper, who bargain treaties."

"Did you just use a soke with bargain/burglar?"

"To a Dwarf that sounds the same in common." Thorin explained.

Bilbo chuckled lightly and looked back towards the Hobbitlad on the crib.

"Thank you for taking my cousin in and granting him the ability to live longer."

"Wish I could've grant him the ability to live longer." Thorin argued.

"He was sentenced to die before his 33rd. he got to live until his girlfriend become his wife and get pregnant with his child. That's longer than we expected."

"Will Primula ever move on from her newly husband's premature death?"

Bilbo smiled back towards his own husband.

"For Fíli's sake I hope she does. It has to hurt to see The One you love wed another."

"If you'd fallen for a Hobbitlass I would'be back away, you know.?"

Bilbo nodded.

"I know."

The two kissed in their position from back to chest.

"That's enough, ink lovers." Bilbo blushed as Primula entered the bedroom, Fíli following her like a lost puppy. "Seeing Frodo, all right. Kissing scene before infant? not a chance!"

Bilbo and Thorin shared amused looks and left the quarters, they had work to do after all. Bilbo had a greenhouse to maintain and Thorin a kingdom to help his father to rule.

"Aaatchum!" Bilbo huffed at seeing the snow. "Not again…"

 **The End!**

* * *

Hi

I know the Hobbit story is passed in TA 2941, but Primula only becomes of age at TA 2953 even if Drogo becomes of age at TA 2941 (ironically enough)

And that's it, Folks, hope you liked it. And see, Aneue, snow… *shivers*

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction/**


End file.
